AMY
by dr100
Summary: After their previous adventure, it was agreed that change was in order.  Jack Harkness and River Song join the Doctor, Amy, and Rory aboard the TARDIS, for a roller coaster ride of adventure, mayhem, & catastrophe, & there are dark days to come...
1. Chapter 1: Drifting

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Six: **AMY**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter One: Drifting**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>There was a party atmosphere aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had welcomed onboard Jack Harkness and River Song, and their company was well in favour of them all. After their previous adventure, on Earth, in an average year in a terrifying place, it was time for a change, and as Amy agreed, - "About time!"<p>

"Where to then, Ms Pond?" Jack Harkness announced, with such a manor River felt jealous.

"I don't know," she replied, a hand in her hair, and her eyes shining somewhat brightly at her new found friend.

"So, Captain, what's the occasion? How is it you have come across the River and its song?"

"The song of love," said Jack, leaning on the controls of the TARDIS. "I was in WWII, and again, like Rose, there was this barrage balloon. She fell right into my arms."

River blushed, and the Doctor noticed.

"Don't feel too special River," joked the Doctor. "Same encounter when he and Rose got together, a long, long time ago."

"Ignore him, honey!" said Jack.

"I will if it's all the same, Doctor!" she answered back.

The Doctor brushed past her, flicking levers agitatedly.

"So where to next then _**POND?**_"

"Why are you asking me?" squirmed Amy.

"I don't know," said Rory, speaking for the rest of Amy's friends. He was making somewhat of an effort," she thought.

"I know," said the Doctor. "Hoo, the great space busby rocking frantic lovers of the Coco queen and…"

"No," said Amy, cutting in not for the first time.

"Then where to Amy?" Jack asked, grinning somewhat manically.

Amy Pond, a beautiful woman, with such wit and humour and energy, and she was in his company. Not Jacks, but the Silent Hunter invisible to all, and those who ever saw him were so special, so privileged, and Amy was but one of so few.

**"NO!"** she shouted, backing away from the console, slipping, and falling, and Rory had to act fast, quickly leaping past Jack and River to catch Amy before she plummeted to the ground.

"Amy, what is it?" he whispered, tapping her gently, softly, then turning to the Doctor as he set her down on the railings of the ship.

"Jack, spot anything?" Rory asked him.

"Don't look at me," he said.

"River?" yelped the Doctor.

"Nothing whatsoever," she answered.

"Doctor, what was she backing away from?" asked Rory.

The Doctor crouched down beside his female assistant. He felt the smoothness of her skin. She was as cold as ice.

"What was she staring at, and in which direction?"

"Past me," said Jack.

"Then there was something there," said the Doctor, darkly.

"I saw nothing," whispered River.

"Well of course you didn't!" retorted the Doctor. He turned back to Amy, and saw her frightened expression, as she lie unconscious.

"She shouted 'no', and that was in response to my suggestion of where to journey to next? Any ideas Jack? Ever been to the frantic lovers of the coco queen River?"

There was a pause, and suddenly the party atmosphere became that of a scary sinister realm of thought and disturbances.

"Yeah…" Jack trailed off, not at all in a god way. "It was there that the King had me sentenced to death. I was trapped in a punishment prison, where whipping was the norm. Mind you, I then met Alonso in the chamber next to me, and…"

"Alright Captain, enough," interrupted the Doctor.

"River, any ideas?"

"No," she answered.

"Thanks for that," snapped the Doctor.

And suddenly, there was pause as long as the pause before, and the nature of the silence slipped in to the eeriness of the TARDIS having stopped wheezing.

The Doctor stood upright, and surveyed his ship.

"Everybody stand very still, nobody dare move, understood?"

Jack, Rory, and River nodded.

Suddenly, as the Doctor passed Jack, on circling the console, a familiar face appeared, and it hovered, when face to face with the Doctor.

"Amy?" he whispered, and Rory turned, as did Jack and River, and surrounding the face of Amy Pond, each had ignored the Doctor.

He tried to warn them, but they took no notice.

The face belonging to that of Amy, despite her still unconscious and unharmed, said - **"I. AM. DRIFTING."**

Rory turned to the Doctor, once the face disappeared, and begged some sort of understanding.

"You all ignored my instruction. I knew it!"

"So what if we ignored you Doctor? Amy's my wife, and I want to know how she is, what is going on!"

"Then I will tell you," said the Doctor, angrily. "She is drifting, but to where, and when, and can we save her from what ultimately is starvation of life!"

"Starvation of life?" quivered Rory.

"Death Rory, **DEATH!**"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Back in time

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Six: **AMY**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Two: Back in time**

**By Nathan Mullins**

_In memory of Elizabeth Sladen, who sadly passed away on the 19th April 2011. __She was a wonderful woman, a marvellous Actress, and very warm, kind, and touching. I had the pleasure of meeting her twice in the past, and she was lovely. She was a childhood hero!_ _Somebody I grew up watching, and she will be forever missed!_

* * *

><p>"You can't bury the past," said the Doctor, rushing past Rory to the railings leading up to the TARDIS console.<p>

"What? The past? Since when did I mention anything to do with the past?" Rory babbled.

"You didn't, I spoke for you," the Doctor answered him. "The thing is Rory, Amy is drifting. Drifting back in time, to when the event of the arrival of the TARDIS became a part of her very existence."

"I knew it!" Rory cried out. "It's you, it's all _your_ fault!"

"No, no, it's not the Doctor's fault," said Jack, backing his friend up. "There are unusual occurrences in the web of time. Amy, according to the Doctor's TARDIS, which is in fact now tracking your wife, yes Rory, we are doing something, is remembering. She remembered the Doctor, hence why she appeared before him, a moment ago."

"So, your telling me she thought of _him_," and he paused, staring at him, as he hovered over the console, - "Over me?" he yelped.

The Doctor said nothing.

"So, you've Amy on radar?" he persisted.

"Yes, but the trace is faint, she's being consumed in time and time consumption is never-ending. She could die before we ever reach her?"

"So what are you saying, _Time Agent?_" shrieked Rory, riled. "We can't save her?"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" exclaimed the Doctor. "We will save her, not saving her was never an option, but in doing so, Rory, we will need to also travel back in time, right back to your childhood. And, I'm sorry Rory, as by _'we'_, I mean _'you'_."

Rory thought about the idea for but a few seconds, then agreed. He wouldn't lose his lover for the sake of having to relive his childhood again.

"Okay," said the Doctor. "Do's and don'ts," he began, turning from the console, to his friend.

River and Jack joined him in discussing possibilities and no-nos.

"Look!" groaned Rory. "It was my childhood, and nobody else's, so please don't lecture me!"

The Doctor, River, and Jack backed down.

Rory turned to Amy as she lie unconscious. He didn't know what to think, only he would find her. It had after all been Amy's choice, to travel aboard the TARDIS. And as the Doctor prepared Rory's departure, he kept that thought in his mind.

"Just promise me," the Doctor called after his companion, as he stood at the controls of his ship, pulling levers. "That you will not interact with yourself, under an circumstances. In doing so, you'll cause a paradox!"

"Nothing much changes," said Rory. "Didn't I cause a paradox last time?"

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "A controlled paradox."

From above Rory, a mechanism lowered, a headset.

"Put the brain box on now, Rory!"

Jack and River watched on in anticipation.

Rory did as he was told.

Then suddenly, he shut his eyes, and he felt calm. His anxieties were no more, and then, while in peace at mind, the vortex slowly appeared, faint at first before sucking him into an opening the Doctor had summoned into corporeal existence.

"Are we sure we can trust him?" wondered River.

"Well, I know I can," said the Doctor. "I imagine he will remain safe and sound, after all, he knows his own time better than all of us, his ins and outs and his way of living."

But the Doctor had been wrong. Rory had travelled back in time, but arrived at a time when he was nearly eleven years old. At this age, he was aware Amy had already come into contact with the Doctor but how would he tell her she had to understand there were points in time, that stemmed from the past to the present, and here he was, with the thoughts of an adult trapped in a child's body.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Drifting Still

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Six: **AMY**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Three: Drifting Still**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Rory wandered across the garden, past Amelia's pond, and then on towards her home. He stood on the doorstep, and hit the bell.<p>

Amelia was upstairs, and having heard the 'ding-dong', she inspected, craning her neck out past her window, yelling to the boy - "One second!"

Pulling herself back through her bedroom window, Amelia recognised Rory's familiar figure half leaning, half betraying that of his charm, as he waited patiently for her.

She ran down the staircase to her great Scottish home, and arrived on the doorstep with a leap and a hop.

"Hello," she said, casually. "What do you want?"

Suddenly, the Doctor received a 'dong' himself, a chime from within the vortex, as he stood observing the situation as it unfolding within the TARDIS. On the scanner, that of young Rory and Amy were talking to one another in Leadworth.

"What's new?" thought the Doctor, when suddenly, Rory could be heard asking - "Can I come in?"

**"Okay, Rory, steady on,"** yelled the Doctor.

"Why? What's the deal _Doc-?_" asked Jack.

"He's a ten year old entering a similarly young girls house."

"But aren't they school chums?" asked River.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "How did you…"

**"Know?"** River cut in. "I travelled back in time, and met you and Amy in a previous future existence. Amy was all grown up then, but…"

"You and her were talking?" said the Doctor. "Typical! Lovers of gossip!" said the Doctor.

Rory entered Miss Amelia Ponds home, and Amelia herself decided on frying something. Rory sat at her kitchen table, and waited for her bacon to finish sizzling. She sat down with it, and they discussed matters.

"So, you're here because… you were worried about me?" she said, frankly.

Rory had been quite truthful with her.

"Why's that?" she asked him.

"I've been sent here, by the Doctor," he told her.

**"The Doctor?"** she exclaimed. _"My Doctor, the man about the crack in my wall? The Raggedy Doctor?"_

Rory nodded.

"And you expect me to believe you?" she chuckled. "What did he say?"

"That your in danger," he said.

"Ooo, and what kind of danger?" she said, putting on a spooky tone of voice.

"When I was aboard the TARDIS, he said something about you drifting?"

Amelia stopped.

Rory kept repeating the last two words.

_"-…you drifting?"_

**"RORY!"** yelled the Doctor.

_"-…you drifting?"_

"What's he done?" pondered Jack.

_"-…you drifting?"_

"He's bending time, trying to reverse the future. That was never his mission, he's there to prevent and eliminate the possibility of her ever drifting without her realising. Now she's realising, and the time lines will become a jagged mess.

"So what action do we take?" River cut in.

"It's not up to us," explained the Doctor. "Time will eliminate any disturbances, and this once, I'm terrified!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Reversal of Time

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Six: **AMY**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Four: The Reversal of Time**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"-…you drifting? -…you drifting? -…you drifting?"<p>

Rory couldn't help repeating his words, he was being forced to, by the strength of the time lines.

"Order must be respected," yelled the Doctor, adjusting the controls of his ship. Suddenly, a green light flashed once, and the Doctor turned on the loud speakers.

"Rory, listen to me!" yelped the Doctor, from aboard his time vessel.

Suddenly, Rory broke free from that of the time lines want of order, and he snapped, standing upright, ahead of young Amelia, who was shocked to find him so agitated, suddenly.

"Doctor?" Rory responded, troubled.

"Yes, hello there Rory, not keeping the secrets we were looking to bury, eh?" the Doctor snapped.

"Who are you talking to?" asked young Amelia Pond.

"Doctor, why can't…"

"Yes, Rory, she can't hear us, only you. We're invisible to her, and your mind is who are we are negotiating with, not in person, but you Rory, I want to know **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"**

"Amelia, I'm just going outside for a moment…" Rory told her.

"Are you alright? You seem troubled?"

Rory pleaded with her to stay inside, while he spoke outside with the Doctor.

"Had to get rid of her," said Rory. "She'll think I've lost the plot!"

"Well, so have we," said the Doctor. "We sent you back in time to prevent Amy Pond from drifting. You told her outright, and that was wrong, so very, very wrong. Time knows there's something up. I fiddled with the console, and forced the timelines to skip their processing of your mistake. Now, Amelia will have forgiven you for your outburst, but she'll be curious as to your experience aboard the TARDIS. Tell her nothing!"

"But surely if she knows, we will have forced upon her a memory she will wish to prevent?"

"No, I don't think so. Sure, you would wish so, but no, time doesn't work like that…"

"So what do I do?"

"Keep Amelia Pond on the right track. Doctor… **OUT!**"

Rory re-entered the kitchen, and almost passed out. Amy was a baby, crawling on the kitchen floor, and saying - "Ga-ga-gu…"

"Not lady gaga," thought Rory.

"Doctor…" shrieked Rory.

"Doctor!" yelled River, calling the Doctor from beyond the time settings to the console.

"Oh-no!" he bellowed, rubbing his chin, eyes blinking madly, all was happening so fast.

"Rory, stay calm, time's taken an unusual turn, a reversal of young Amelia's personal timeline. It was when I changed the time code settings. In doing so, I've caused the skip in time to reverse the effect and there's the outcome."

"Doctor, what do I do now?" asked Rory.

"I don't know?" answered the Doctor, staring at Rory on the scanner, communicating with him via the TARDIS audio contraption. "Jack? River? Any Ideas?"

They all but shook their heads.

"But there's no way you can do this on your own now!"

The Doctor quietly discussed his options with River and Jack. He turned the audio settings off.

"Are we going in?" Jack asked, disturbing the silence.

"Only thing we can do?" said the Doctor.

"But we'll upset the balance of time! Are there any records of you ever meeting young Amelia Pond between her early childhood years up until the first time you did actually meet her?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"You see," he said, coolly, undisturbed by the frightening circumstance. "If we go back in time, we can save her, I don't actually have a plan mind, but there will then be four of us. We can save Amy Pond, but what was it she first saw?"

"It frightened her a hell of a lot. As she lie unconscious, there…" and River looked down at the Amy they all knew and loved in abundance. "Has she any idea as to what is going on back in her memories that stretch all the way back to her childhood? Can she recall the events that never really happened?"

The Doctor suddenly kissed River with passion, then Jack, and then clapped his hands for sheer happiness.

"You've hit the nail on the head, River!" applauded the Doctor. "We must travel inside her memories, fiddle with her sights and sounds. What did she see, what transported her inside the vortex, what twisted the fairy tale, took her back to her childhood days. What is actually going on, can all be found out on entry to her memories!"

The Doctor turned the monitor back on.

**"RORY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"**

Rory suddenly felt the rush of a homely sensation take hold of him.

"Yes, Doctor, what's the plan?"

"The plan, Rory, is to save Amy Pond. We've had a brilliant idea, a mad, complicated idea, but one in which will no doubt give us the answer to our problems. We plan to infiltrate Amy's memories!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Silent Victory

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Six: **AMY**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Five: A Silent Victory**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"How do you hope to enter Amy's memories?" asked Rory, on Earth, and staring opposite Amelia, who was now only a baby.<p>

"By connecting our minds, and…"

"What should I do?"

Rory reminded him he'd not yet given him a job role.

"Just see to it Amy is safe, and…"

Suddenly, the Doctor was forced to cut his sentence short when the scanner died, the energy in which kept it functional quickly diminishing.

**"DOCTOR?"** yelled Rory.

Nothing.

Silence.

_**"Scared?"**_

The voice of something that sounded terrifying.

_**"Are you scared yet?"**_

_The voice that always crept up on them whenever they were, wherever they were._

**"NO!"** stated Rory, despite him shaking, shivering, but that he blamed on the cold.

_**"Time is your friends plaything. He will ultimately destroy you."**_

"How? Who? The Doctor?"

Rory shuddered to imagine how true that statement was. The Doctor often interfered in all things, but he wouldn't destroy him, surely?

_**"He is up to no good as we speak,"**_ the voice hissed, lastly.

The Doctor ignored the questions put to him by Jack and River.

"Tell us what you're doing?"

River continued to disturb him.

"Leave him honey, he knows what he's doing!" Jack told her.

"I can't leave him," she pleaded. "He might die, and it's a fact that he simply doesn't die here!"

"Shut up you two, I'm busy!" he called back to them.

The Doctor clasped Amy's head as she lie unconscious on the railings of the TARDIS. He closed his eyes, and slowly felt the rush of memories flood his own alien mind. In his mind, now in hers, he crossed bridges, opened doors once previously locked. He had picked the locks and entered the darkness, the rooms beyond which only Amy's most precious of memories were concealed.

"Found it!" shouted the Doctor, to the others.

Rory heard him over the scanner.

"River? Jack? What's he found?"

River answered his question.

"An answer," she replied.

"What have you found, Doctor?" asked Jack.

He pulled free from Amy's side.

"She saw it, the 'silence', whatever that is…"

"The _silence?_" repeated Jack.

"Yeah," said the Doctor, worriedly.

River turned from the scanner.

"Doctor, remember…"

"Remember what?" yelped the Doctor.

Suddenly a voice touched the Doctor and his friends nerves.

_**"You are meddling in what you fail to understand!"**_

"Hello?" yelled the Doctor. "Who or what are you?"

_**"I am the…"**_ and there was a pause. _**"Yes, you guessed it, and I want to inform you, Doctor, that yes, the TARDIS is my only boundary, my only weapon, my only real downfall. You will surrender your TARDIS unto me, if you so wish your precious Amy Pond back in your time, alive."**_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Seconds

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Six: **AMY**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Six: Missing Seconds**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"The Silence is afraid of the <em>big, bad TARDIS?<em>" mocked the Doctor, agitatedly. "How can the TARDIS be a _weapon_, be your _downfall?_"

The voice was silent, for a moment.

"Come on!" yelled the Doctor, - "I can't help you if you refuse to help me. Enquiries are made to get to know just what is going on, so tell me, and hurry. We are in the middle of a rescue operation!"

_**"The TARDIS feeds on the energy and strength of the time vortex. As you wander the fourth dimension, your ship is the heart of the becoming vortex, a time line created via your ship. This time line is mine, and you are using it to destroy me."**_

"What are you?" snapped River.

_**"I am the Silence in the storm of fire, the silence as will always be."**_

-…"And you want the TARDIS, but to what end?" Jack interrupted.

_**"To remove it from space and time, in exchange for Amy…"**_

"And you think those terms are acceptable? The TARDIS is my home, my only connexion to my home world that burned.

_**"Gallifrey, Doctor…"**_

**"Stop it!"** shouted the Doctor. "I cannot accept your terms!"

_**"Then I take Amelia Pond's life!"**_

"No! Doctor? You can't!"

"There's nothing I can do River," he whispered. "Without the TARDIS, there is no hope. We will not be able to save Amy, and Rory, and all but my home world, in my eyes, will have been taken from me."

"But Doctor," Jack cut in. "He said Amelia, not Amy. If he does something to Amelia, he will upset the balance of time. Amy will have never existed!"

_**"I can hear you…"**_ the voice muttered. _**"Oh, we are in a pickle,"**_ it went on.

"What are you? _You?_ Where are you? _You?"_

_**"In my domain, the TARDIS as you know it, a second out of time. Did you notice Doctor that just then, you repeated a single word? The word - 'you?' and why? I removed a second from your time line. I control the time lines."**_

_"Doctor?"_

River turned in her companions direction.

"I know," he said. "Jack's right, this thing has power over all of us."

"What can we do?" asked River. She looked down at Amy. So innocent, so fragile.

"We can only _surrender_ the TARDIS!"

Suddenly, the Doctor began repeating his worst ever word.

_"Surrender, Surrender, Surrender, Surrender, Surrender…"_ on and on.

Then the TARDIS collapsed, folding in on itself. Then suddenly, Rory appeared, startled by that of the Doctor. Then Amy awoke, and she saw the pain in the Doctor as he soon broke free from such childishness.

**"You can't hurt me!"** he shouted. All about him, Amy, Rory, River, and Jack, was darkness.

It was raining on Earth, in Leadworth.

"Earth," said the Doctor. "No TARDIS, but close to home, eh Amy, Rory?"

Amy hugged her husband, tight, and Rory was so glad to see her. The Doctor rolled his eyes. This was to be the beginning of a life led without so much as a TARDIS to keep him sane.

Jack squeezed River tight, in a mammoth hug.

"We made it," he shrieked. "We're alive, all of us, the whole team!"

The Doctor turned to face him.

"Yeah, he promised us Amy, so I guessed life was always on the cards, but why eh?" pondered the Doctor.

"It doesn't matter," said Jack.

**"Captain?"** exclaimed the Doctor. "I've no TARDIS, I'm once more trapped on Earth, in _Leadworth…_" and he saw the look Amy and Rory delivered in his general direction. "But when you consider the endless possibilities," he muttered, to himself. "There are greater powers in the cosmos, the galaxy even, the whole wide universe. It had the power to destroy us, and here we are, on Earth, alive. But _what if…_"

"What Doctor?" wondered Jack.

_"What if… it's playing a game with us?"_

* * *

><p>Coming Soon: Rainy Days<p>

Synopsis: **"There are dark days to come,"** said the Doctor, darkly. "The rising tension in your voice doesn't spark much confidence…" **"That's because sweetie,"** the Doctor paused, considering. **"I've no confidence left..."**

Leadworth was old, dying, decaying. Its sky a mouldy sickly colour, the rain in which constantly fell always a reminder the dark lords were watching over humanity from beyond. And the Lord of Time was stuck, with no TARDIS, no familiarities, forever held by something with his TARDIS, he knew not how to defeat.

This was his test, and time was against him.


End file.
